


Renaissance

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Series: Renaissance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-28
Updated: 2003-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A return, and a departure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nechromatize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nechromatize/gifts).



Severus would have liked to have been able to think that he had no idea what he was doing there. But that would have been lying to himself, and that was one thing he refused to do any longer. He knew exactly why he was there, but he could live with it as long as he didn't have to admit it to anyone else.

Potter had never accepted that Black was gone for good. After the war had finally ended, he hadn't ceased trying to get him back. He'd gone about it unaided at first, until he had eventually persuaded Remus – despite Severus' arguments to the contrary – to join him in his folly. Remus had been convinced that Potter's ideas had some merit, and he'd dared to accuse Severus of jealousy when he pointed out the obvious flaws. So, naturally, Severus had been forced to keep quiet and let him do as he wished without saying anything further on the subject. Perhaps he was just a touch jealous, but what man would not be, knowing that their partner was looking for a way to resurrect their former lover. His relationship with Remus was complicated, nothing like the easy one there had always seemed to be between Remus and Black, and he would rather have died that let anyone know how he felt.

Of course, he'd kept as close an eye on the progress of their research as he could without making his interest obvious. And he was here now, leaning against a wall as nonchalantly as he could, arms crossed and feigning indifference while they prepared to begin the ritual that was the culmination of their preparations.

Words were spoken, potions sprinkled, wands waved, but he took few details in. They were not important. His attention, like that of the other two, was fixed on the circle inlaid in bronze in the middle of the room. Potter chanted the last phrase, and stood motionless for a moment, wand still raised. No-one moved. Then his shoulders sagged, and he turned away, and Remus moved to meet him.

Only Severus saw a too-easily recognisable shape flicker into being in the centre of the circle, and his mind flashed back to a conversation he had had with Remus shortly after Black's death. As his eyes met Black's for a moment, Severus wished, just like then, that he could make sense of what he felt. Then the man in the circle turned towards the others, and Severus took a deep breath and made for the door. No one tried to stop him.


End file.
